Closure
by FerretScar
Summary: When there's no where to go, nowhere to run, what else is there to do, just end all the fun.


Title: Closure  
Words: 994  
Author: Ferret Scar  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Category: Dark, Angst, Kinkyness, Death  
Rating: R for the situation  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
Archive: In my LJ fiction and here. If you want to archive it, please ask.  
Summary: When there's no where to go, nowhere to run, what else is there to do, just end all the fun.  
Comments: For the thelemontree (LIVE JOURNAL comm)One-Hour Challenge.  
Thanks for mintskittle for doing a good job betaing this. I didn't believe on this fic, but she made me. I ♥ ya man!

**Closure**

Draco took a long drag of his first cigarette in years. He looked around the room he was in and noted that it was untidy; but he couldn't care less. He looked at the other person lying on the bed, noticed how beautiful and peaceful he was. He deserved to be at peace.

It had been hard for him to do it, but he had asked for it. Literally.

He stood up and scanned the room, searching for his wand. He wondered where he could have placed it in his former state of disarray. He began to think of the events that had taken place almost an hour before.

* * *

Draco knocked gently on the door. His face was hardened. He had to look tough. He was gripping his wand, which was inside his coat pocket, so tightly because he was about to face his Master's enemy.

But he was also about to face his only love.

His composition faltered as this realization hit him. He told himself that he was capable of killing the top target of his brotherhood, yet he couldn't deny to himself that he still loved him.

Draco was shaking his head when the door opened.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco looked up and saw Harry Potter. Harry smiled at him as he opened the door wider.

"Please come in."

Draco was dumbstruck. He couldn't move. He couldn't believe that after all the time that had passed, his power over him had never faded.

. . .first love never dies.

Harry cleared his throat. "I would really prefer if we talk inside, Draco. Please?" he said as he gestured Draco to get in.

Draco cursed to himself. He wasn't supposed to ogle Harry. He felt like an idiot.

Nothing had changed in Harry's apartment. It was still the same, as though he'd never left the place so many years ago.

"Coffee?" Harry asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"No thanks. Harry-"

"I know," Harry spoke and stopped walking. He faced Draco and walked slowly towards him. "We have no time, right?"

Draco nodded.

Harry came closer and touched his face. "I still meant what I said over the phone, Draco," he whispered. "I want you to end my life."

"But why me?" Draco whispered.

"Come here," Harry said and hugged Draco. "It's been a while since I did this." Harry backed away and looked deep into Draco's eyes. "And this."

Harry slowly kissed Draco's lips. He felt Draco stiffen, lips quivering. That made Harry smile. He deepened the kiss and tried to shift his energy into it. Instantly, Draco hugged him and kissed him back.

Draco didn't know why he began caressing Harry's back as he kissed him. He opened his mouth a bit and let Harry in. Thoughts were running through his head, about the mission, Harry's phone call, about meeting him again when suddenly, he moaned. His thoughts completely vanished as he sucked Harry's tongue a little and gripped him tighter.

* * *

Draco flicked his cigarette out the window. It was getting closer to one in the morning and he needed to make his exit as fast as possible. He felt a chill as the breeze drew in through the window. He closed the window and picked his pants up off the floor. He began to rummage through its pockets and found the letter. He dropped his pants, went beside the bed, and laid the item he had taken out on the table.

He now saw his wand. It was on the bedside table. He remembered now. He remembered everything now. He remembered his purpose; the reason why he was here, why he was running out of time.

'_They would find me here. That would be perfect._'

He picked up the wand, looked at the person lying lifelessly beside him and after which, he held his wand to his face and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Not here," Harry murmured. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"Harry, I-"

"No," Harry whispered as he laid a finger on Draco's lips. "Don't argue with me. I've already made up my mind. Just let my final request be granted. Besides, we're running out of time, Draco."

Before Draco could argue, Harry had reached for his hand and guided him towards his bedroom.

Draco became relaxed when he entered their bedroom. Even though it had been many years since he'd slept in the room, it felt like only yesterday he had been there.

Harry pushed Draco gently onto the bed. He began to undress in front of him. When Harry was completely naked, he crawled on top of Draco.

"Make my last waking night a memorable one, Draco. Make love to me," he whispered, unbuttoning Draco's pants.

Draco swallowed hard. He had to say something. He had to ask before it was over.

"Harry, why are you doing this?"

Harry looked at him. "It's the only way we can have peace, Draco. It's the only way for us to have peace." He removed Draco's pants and underwear. "Both of us can't be alive the same time. You know that." Harry looked at him after he removed Draco's shirt. "And I want you to be the one to kill me because I know I can't kill you."

"But-"

"Shhh," Harry whispered. "No more talking. My mind's made up and you can't change it." Harry kissed Draco passionately. "I love you, Draco. I really do," he whispered.

"And I love you too, Harry. I want you," he whispered back.

* * *

When the Order had arrived at Harry's flat… they hadn't been able to _begin_ to comprehend the sight that met their eyes. They'd had to break in; Harry hadn't turned up for the final battle. They hadn't expected… even in their wildest dreams…

When they finally entered the bedroom, it hit them straight in the chest.

They saw the Boy-Who-Lived and Lord Voldemort's most faithful Death Eater, their bodies naked, entwined… and both dead.

**The End**


End file.
